OQ Week 3
by Queen-of-the-Merry-Men
Summary: A home for all my OQWeek prompts. Day7 Prompt: Late Night Confessions. Robin confesses to Regina that he's concerned about her relationship with Roland. OQ Missing year.
1. Chapter 1

Outlaw Bandit AU

Robin sees Regina for the first time.

Robin's head whipped back at the sound of a twig snapping behind him. His eyes landed on Little John who shrugged at him apologetically. Robin sent him a warning glance. This could be a pretty big score for them and they couldn't afford to get sloppy. The debt collectors would be making their way towards the queen's castle. In their carriage was probably enough gold to feed the whole village for a month. If they were going to pull this off they would need to be at peak performance. It's why he'd insisted on such a small group. Less of a chance for mistakes.

After checking the road to make sure the carriage was not on its way Robin quietly gestured for his men to climb into the trees. If his sources were right the collectors would be traveling by their location just before the sun began to set. Their plan was simple attack from above, knock out the guards, grab the money and leave before they even know what hit them.

It wasn't long before he heard the wheels of the carriage creak down the road. Just like he'd been told there were only two guards, pretty heavily armed but nothing him and his men couldn't handle. As he perched in the hidden branches of a tree he went over the plan again in his head. He had Will placed in the trees on the opposite side of the road. He was nearly as good an archer as Robin was. He'd be able to get one of the guards in the head with a sling shot. Robin would take care of the other. After that it was a matter of swooping in knocking off the lock and getting the gold. There was no reason anything should go wrong.

Robin started to raise his sling shot as the carriage grew near. He saw Will do the same. He narrowed his eyes as began to aim at the guard on the left. His focus was broken when he heard a noise break through the silence.

He looked down at the edge of the road below and saw a hooded figure shaking while having a coughing fit. He quickly gestured for Will to lower his slingshot. The other man gave him a disappointed look. They only had one shot at this but they hadn't planned on witnesses. It was too big of a risk to act now.

Robin watched as the figure continued to shake and cough. As the carriage rolled before them the figure stumbled into the road and fell in its path. Whoever they were they had gone deathly still. The horses were quickly pulled to a stop as the guards looked upon the figure with annoyance. One of the guards quickly stepped down from the carriage and approached the body in the road. Robin felt concern rise up in his chest. The queen's guards weren't the kindest men around and he was sure they wouldn't be gentle with the person no matter how sickly they were.

When the guard went to lean down and shove the person on the ground Robin was shocked to see them reach out and strike the guard in the face. As the guard stumbled back the figure quickly got to their feet. In the swiftness of the motion their hood was pulled back from their face. A woman. Robin's eyes widened in shock. A beautiful woman in fact. She quickly hit the guard over the head with a thick branch she'd hidden under her cloak. The other guard let out a yell as he moved to attack her from behind with his sword. She anticipated his move and quickly dodged his blow. Before he could take another swing at her she blew a bright red powder into his face and he dropped to the ground completely limp. He heard her let out a small breathless giggle before walking over to the previous guard and throwing the powder in his face.

He snuck a look at his men and they all appeared as shocked as he was. They watched the woman with dropped jaws as she searched the guards for keys and headed to the back of the carriage. She didn't appear to be in a hurry. Robin studied her as she unlocked the carriage door and strapped two bags of gold to her belt. Like he'd noticed before she was beautiful. Her skin, though tanned from the sun, was flawless except for the small scar that bisected her upper lip. Her black hair was pulled back into a braid that fell to the middle of her back. It went over her shoulder as she reached into the carriage to grab two more bags of gold. She took another careful look around the area with her big brown eyes before taking off into the forest. Robin waited until her footsteps faded away before gesturing for his men to descend from the trees.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" spat Will as soon as his feet reached the ground. He was clearly put off by the fact that their heist had been derailed.

Robin shook his head as he kneeled next to one the guards. "I don't know," he breathed.

He hesitated before wiping a bit of the red powder off the guards collar. He sniffed at the tips of his fingers and felt himself go a bit dizzy. _Poppies._

John stomped over from the back of the carriage with two bags of gold in hand. "There's still plenty in the back of the carriage. She didn't take much."

"She couldn't take much," Will said bitterly. "There was no way she could take all the gold in one sweep by herself. Bet you if she'd had help we'd be going home empty handed."

"You had to admit she was good," complimented John. "Taking out two guards single handed isn't an easy feat. Especially not for a girl her size."

"Woman," corrected Will. "And she was okay at best."

"She was marvelous," said Robin standing up from the guard. "This was not an accidental heist. She knew what the carriage was holding, when it was coming and the best way to get them to stop.

He held up his hand. "She brought poppy dust with her."

"Unfair advantage," muttered Will.

"Those guards will be knocked out for more than hour," elaborated Robin. "That means that she has more than enough time to stow away the bags she has and then return to get the ones she left behind. She was more than good. She was… exceptional."

John smirked at him. "Not used to seeing you so impressed Robin."

"I'm not used to my plans being hijacked," he shot back. "But I'll give credit where credit is due."

He took a look out into the forest. "It won't be long before she's back for her second trip. Let's load up what we can and head back to camp."

"We're not sticking around to greet the mystery woman?" asked Will with a raised eyebrow.

"And waste time fighting over who gets to take home this gold? No," said Robin. He admired the woman's skills but he still had a village to take care of. This gold was capable of too much good to go to one person.

"What do you think her story is?" asked John as he strapped the bags of gold to his belt.

"I don't know," said Robin. "But whoever she is I don't think we've seen the last of her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2 Prompt: Pretending to be a couple. In order to get her son in the best private school she can Regina asks Robin to pose as her husband.**

* * *

Regina smoothed out the creases of her suit as she climbed out of her SUV. Henry gave her an amused look as he stepped out of the back seat.

"I just want to say again that I can't believe you're actually doing this," he said shaking his head.

She sent him a frustrated look. "Hey it was either this or you go to the high school with the metal detectors at the door."

They heard the passenger door slam as Robin climbed out of the car. "Trust me Henry you should be grateful to have a mother who cares this much about your education."

Henry smirked at him as he rolled his eyes. Robin was one of his mom's new friends from work. To be honest he was little surprised that she'd been able to connect with someone so soon after their move to New York but Robin seemed to be a decent guy. He was a graphic designer at the new advertising firm where Regina worked and he'd sort of taken her under his wing. He was quickly becoming someone she could count on. So much so that she'd asked him to pretend to be her husband for their interview with the headmistress of Henry's intended private school.

"I just think it's ridiculous that she has to have a husband before they'll even let me in," said Henry indignantly.

"Well you're not wrong but that's private school for you," said Robin. "They take everything into account with new students, even home life." To be honest he wasn't so fond of his new friend bending to the school's wills either. He was a firm believer that all education should be free to the public, not guarded behind tuition fees and iron gates.

"I know it's insane Henry," said Regina fixing her hair in the car mirror. "But I want you to have the best chances in life and this school is one of those chances."

Blanchard Academy was the best prep school in the state. Their teachers were well traveled and educated. The classes were small. The campus was beautiful. More than half the students went on to Ivy League schools. It was a parents dream to get their kid enrolled. Henry had passed the entrance exam with flying colors and due to a large inheritance from her father she could more than afford to pay tuition. The problem lay with her marital status. She'd read on more than a few forums that the headmistress of the school had a firm bias against single parents. When she and Henry had been invited for a pre-enrollment interview the receptionist had asked if her husband would be joining them and before she could stop herself she blurted out yes. Thank god Robin had agreed to play along her insanity.

She took one last look at herself before nervously turning to her son and (fake) husband. "Okay one more time. What are the stats?"

"Henry is 14 and his birthday is May 30th," replied Robin automatically. "You are thirty-seven and your birthday is July 15. You adopted Henry when he was three months old. I met you both a year and a half ago on a business trip to Maine. We dated long distance for 9 months. I would visit you every other weekend and you both would come see me for holiday visits. I proposed to you on New Year's Eve with a ring Henry helped me pick. A month later we were married in a courthouse ceremony. I set up things here while you finished out the school year in Maine with Henry. We've only been married six months."

Regina let out a relieved breath. "Okay. Henry, stats?"

"Robin's 38," replied Henry. "His birthday is April 18th. He was born in England but he moved here with his parents when he was 15. He went to college at USC, graduated in 1999. He was married before you but it didn't work out. He has one son named Roland. He's seven, brown hair, brown eyes, dimples and loves Adventure Time, Spiderman and anything made by Pixar."

"Spot on," said Robin with a grin.

Henry smiled and gave him a high-five. "I've always been good at tests."

Regina took another deep reaching into her purse and slipping on one of her mother's old rings. It felt strange having a ring on her finger again. She hadn't worn them since Daniel died. _This is for my son's education_ , she silently reminded herself.

"Okay," she said nodding her head. "Let's head inside."

They took a few steps before Robin called out to her. "Wait. Perhaps we should… hold hands?"

She stared at his outstretched hand and hesitated before grabbing it with her own. _What the hell_ , she thought to herself. _Might as well fully commit_.

They'd decided to let Henry wander around campus while they had their meeting with the headmistress. Frankly Robin was glad he wasn't here for this. Something about the woman in front of him put him off. Headmistress Blue was a good-looking women. Her features were delicate and she always had a small smile on her face. Yet somehow whenever he looked into her eyes Robin saw something he didn't trust. Something extremely strict and judgmental. Something cold.

She looked over Henry's file with a discerning eye. "Your son's test scores are quite impressive."

"Thank you," said Regina with a smile. "I've always tried to remind him of the importance of education."

"His participation leaves something to be desired though," she drawled flipping through the folder. "The file from his previous school says that he's not involved in any clubs, sports or theatres. How would you explain that?"

Regina hesitated before answering. "Well Henry has always been a bit shy around others."

Robin quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She'd been more than a little jumpy during this whole interview process. "I think introverted would be a better term darling."

She sent him a grateful look. "Right. Henry is very passionate about many things but they're usually things that he can do in solitude. Reading, writing and drawing."

"It's why we're hoping he'll get a chance to attend your school," said Robin with a smile. "We read up on what amazing creative writing and literature classes you have here. We're hoping they'll give Henry a chance to branch out and meet more people with his interests."

Regina raised an eyebrow him, clearly impressed. _He actually read the pamphlets I gave him_ , she thought to herself.

The headmistress leaned back in her seat and looked them over. "I will say that I am impressed with Henry's grades and test scores. According to what I've read he'd be a good fit for Blanchard Academy. However, I do have some concerns about his home life."

Regina glanced at Robin apprehensively. "His home life?"

"Yes," said Blue with a nod. "He's been through quite a few changes this past year. Your marriage, his move here, having another child in the house. Children who experience changes of this nature tend to go through an adjustment period where they act out and misbehave. I worry that if I admit Henry now he will begin to show these symptoms during the school year."

"Trust me there's no chance of that," said Regina with a chuckle. "Henry has always been particularly well-adjusted and he knows that he can come to me with any issues that he has."

"Well I'm just not sure I believe that," said the headmistress in a superior tone. "I've worked in education for many years now and I've seen plenty of boys in his situation go down rough paths. Especially ones that come from homes with your background."

Regina clenched her jaw and leaned forward in her seat. "I'm sorry. With my background?"

"Single mothers with sons," clarified Blue. "Given the absence of a father figure in the home most boys in the situation begin to think of themselves as stand-in protectors for their mothers. They like to take care of them and when their mothers begin to date and remarry they begin to angry that they've been pushed aside."

Regina stared at her with wide eyes and began to ball her hands into fists. She couldn't be serious. She couldn't honestly think that by marrying someone else Regina would begin to neglect Henry. It was preposterous. She was so insulted she couldn't even speak. Luckily Robin could.

"Did you actually use the words 'pushed aside?'" he said in a low voice.

"Well studies do show that the boys tend to feel neglected-"

"Wait neglected?!" he interrupted angrily. "That's not much better now is it?"

Blue pursed her lips at him. "These are just the facts Mr. Locksely."

Robin scoffed at her. "No the facts are you have chosen to judge my… wife and her son based on one inconsequential fact about their lives. If you had taken one minute to look beyond what I assume is an outdated and sexist study about middle class families you would see that there is nothing my wife cares about more than her son. Because I've been able to see it from the moment I met her."

Though she kept the smile on her face they could both see that Blue had begun to seethe with rage. "Now are you sure that you can be such a good judge of character Mr. Locksely? Given that your first marriage ended in divorce."

That was enough to raise Regina out of her stupor. "I don't think I appreciate your tone Headmistress Blue. My husband's previous marriage has nothing to do with his judge of character."

"Well divorce is never good for any child Mrs. Mills," said Blue. "I'm sure despite his best efforts your stepson, Roland, felt the effects of his parent's separation."

By this point Robin had gone red in the face. His grip on the chairs handle bars seemed to be the only thing keeping him in his seat. He shivered when he felt Regina place her hand on top of his. She ran her thumb over the top of his hand and they exchanged a look. She stared into his eyes and silently said, _let me handle this._

She turned to Blue with a dangerous smile on her face. "Headmistress do you have any children?"

"I do not," said Blue firmly. "I prefer to focus on my work."

"Right," said Regina. "And have you ever been married?"

She saw the headmistress clench her jaw before shaking her head. "No I have not."

 _Unsurprising_ , thought Regina. "So given you lack of experience in both areas why do you think you have the right to judge either of us so severely?"

Blue gave her a pitying look. "Mrs. Mills-"

Regina raised a finger at her. "No I am not done speaking so do not interrupt me," she said in a harsh voice.

Robin didn't even hide his smirk as he saw the smile drop off of the headmistress's face.

"Now my husband's previous marriage might not have worked out but that has nothing to do with his ability as a parent. He loves his son just as dearly as I love my own and for you to sit there and belittle us for the situations we were forced to raise our children in is the height of despicability! I will not tolerate it! Especially not from someone whose name is no more than a color!"

Blue's jaw dropped as Regina rose from her seat and looked down at her.

"Now it's more than clear to me Henry could more than excel at this school but I've now decided that I don't want him anywhere near it. Not with someone as toxic as you running it."

She turned to Robin. "I'm going to grab Henry so we can get the hell out of here."

"Right behind you, love," he said rising from his seat as she stomped out of the office. He turned to grin at the headmistress. "I hope you have a miserable day."

He relished the look of shock on her face before he slammed the door.

Since Regina's rage seemed to be filling every corner of the car on the ride away from the school Robin suggested stopping for lunch so she cool down. After twenty minutes of awkward silence while Henry ate and Regina picked at a salad he encouraged Henry to play in the arcade.

"You know any decent parent would've done the same thing," he said gently.

She scoffed at him. "Trust me I don't regret a thing. She definitely had it coming. I'm just mad I have to find another school for Henry."

"Well if you show half the ferocity you did in that office any school will be far too scared not to accept him," he said with a smirk.

She winced at him. "Was I really that bad?"

"At one point I was concerned you were going to light her on fire with your mind," laughed Robin.

She let out a breathless chuckle. "Don't think I didn't try."

Robin smiled at her from across the table. "You know judgmental headmistresses aside, I kind of enjoyed being your husband."

Regina raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not proposing are you?"

"Marriage? No," he said. "But perhaps dinner wouldn't be so bad?"

She felt a smile tug on her lips. "Maybe it wouldn't."


	3. Chapter 3

Annoyance. It was the first thing Regina felt when the ringing of her cell phone pierced through her dreams. She groaned as she forced her eyes opened and looked at the clock on her nightstand. 4 AM. She turned her head to see Robin still sleeping soundly next to her. Somehow she'd yet to find an alarm capable of forcing him awake. She sighed as she grabbed the phone off her nightstand. If this was Snow calling with yet another town emergency she swore she might go blind with anger. But it wasn't Snow who was calling. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the number for the adoption company.

Her hand flew to Robin's shoulder to shake him awake. He groaned as she forced him out of his sleep. "What?"

She held up the phone to him with a smile. "It's the adoption agency. This could be it!"

"Really?" He sat up completely wide awake. They'd waited months for this call.

He put his ear close to hers as Regina nervously pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Locksely. Sorry to disturb you so early in the day."

"No! It's fine!" she said quickly. She took a deep breath and tried to rein in her excitement. "Do you have news for us?"

"We do," said the receptionist in a pleasant voice. "Yesterday we acquired a three-month-old whose parents died in a car crash. The grandparents don't feel equipped enough to care for them but were adamant that the baby be sent to a two-parent home. All the papers were signed and everything is handled on their end but we'd like to place them as quickly as possible. Your name came up."

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt Robin grab her hand in excitement. "Well we are certainly interested in taking him in as soon as possible."

"That's fantastic," said the counselor. "However there is a catch…"

"Did something happen to them in the car accident?" asked Regina. "If so that's not a concern for us." She and Robin had agreed they'd be more than willing to take in a child with health issues. They just wanted a baby in the house as soon as possible.

"No the baby is perfectly healthy," said the counselor quickly. "On your file it says that you would strongly prefer a baby boy. This baby is a girl."

Regina felt all her blood run cold. "Oh."

"I know it's unconventional for us to deviate on such an important factor but her grandparents loved you and wanted us to check if there was any way you'd be willing to change your minds for her."

Regina hesitated before speaking. "I… Will you just give us a few minutes please?"

She pressed the hold button and ran her fingers through her hair. A girl. A baby girl. It killed her how one little fact like gender could turn her excitement into pure dread.

Robin squeezed her shoulder gently. "Regina… what do you think?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just- It's a girl Robin."

"I know," he said softly. "I know that we talked about this and we decided against this but… that was before we got this call."

Regina buried her face in her hands. "I want to say yes but I don't… I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can be what a little girl needs."

Robin softly grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "You're not her Regina. You're a better mother than she ever was. You can't forget that."

When they'd first talked about adopting a child Regina had been adamant that they search for a little boy only. It wasn't something Robin had expected from her but he could understand her apprehension to little girls. Being raised by Cora and being forced to raise Snow had left her with nothing but painful memories. She feared she'd only relive them if she had a raise a little girl. Or worse… recreate them. She was better with boys she'd said. With Henry and Roland it was easier to distance herself from her past. Robin had been fine with the idea of another boy in the house. He hadn't felt like he was missing out but now there was a little girl who needed them. Who needed her.

"I know this is frightening but you're the greatest mother I've ever seen," said Robin. "You love our boys with your whole soul. If they need something you give it. If they're in danger you save them. Never once have I doubted what you'll do for them. And I wouldn't doubt if we brought home this baby girl either."

As she stared into his blue eyes she thought about how long they'd waited for this call. Seasons had passed. Their collective patience had been wearing thin. Even the boys were beginning to wonder if they would ever get a new sibling. She sighed as Robin leaned his head against hers.

"You won't be alone in this," he promised.

She squeezed his hand searching for the comfort she always felt when he was near. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of the baby girl who was unaware of the balance she hung in. If they said no to her there was always a chance that she could just as easily be adopted by some other family. Part of Regina wanted to believe that but Emma Swan was walking proof that not all babies got a home when they needed one. The thought of raising a little girl terrified her but the thought of her being alone in the world like Emma had frightened her more.

She swallowed hard before staring at Robin with serious eyes. "Promise that if you need to you will protect her from me."

"Regina that will never happen," he said firmly. "I know you won't hurt her."

She shook her head at him sadly. "My father never protected me from her. He was far too afraid and weak. I don't need assurances that I am different from her or stronger than she was. Right now I just need to know that if we take in this baby you will protect her from anything and that includes me. So please… just promise."

"I promise," said Robin softly. "I will protect her every day of her life without hesitation. I promise you that."

Regina nodded at him, satisfied that he meant every word. She brought the phone up to her ear and tried to speak as strongly as she could. "Hello? We've decided that we would like to bring her home."

Regina wrung her hands nervously as she and Robin waited in the adoption agency's lobby. A part of her couldn't believe she was doing this again. She thought back to the day she'd brought Henry home. That seemed so long ago now. So much had changed in her life but this feeling of cautionary optimism in her chest was just like she remembered.

Robin was bouncing his knee impatiently as he sat in the chair next to her. He hadn't been able to sit still since they'd gotten the call earlier this morning. "Remind me again what happens now."

She sighed before speaking. "They'll call our name and take us into an office. We'll once again assure them that we are ready and willing to take the baby home with us. And then we get our daughter."

"Okay," said Robin nodding his head. Despite how many times Regina explained it to him the adoption proceedings in this land still seemed excessive to him. Things had been so simpler back in the Enchanted Forest. You could visit an orphanage and just pick a child. Some people were even lucky enough to have them dropped on their doorsteps. He didn't understand why they had to jump through all these hoops when they were so clearly already good parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Locksely?"

They both looked toward the door when they heard their name called. A young brunette woman gave them a bright smile. "We're ready for you now."

Lauren was their adoption counselor's name. She was young, probably no older than 26. Regina couldn't help thinking of Snow as they talked to her. With her positive demeanor and hopeful tone it was unavoidable. Behind her desk there was a corkscrew board pinned with unframed photos of families with babies and children. _Families that she's helped_ , thought Regina.

"Well, all your paperwork is in order," said Lauren positively. "There is just one more thing her grandparents wanted me to ask you about."

She reached down into her desk and pulled out a large manilla envelope. "Now this is a closed adoption. Her grandparents think it's best not to have contact but they have included this envelope containing information about her biological parents. There's nothing really formal, just some photos, letters they've written to each other and a sentimental keepsake or two. Now since this is a closed adoption it's your choice whether you'd like to take this or not."

Regina and Robin exchanged glances before nodding at the counselor.

"We'd like to have it please," said Regina softly. She'd learned from Henry that hiding an adoption from your child would never lead to pleasant things. She didn't want to repeat old mistakes.

"Are you sure?" said Lauren handing Regina the file. "No one would blame if you said no."

"These people might not be a part of our daughter's life anymore but they did love her," said Robin. "If she grows to feel curious about them we would want to satisfy that curiosity."

"We want our daughter to know every piece of who she is," added Regina. "And that includes the people who loved her before we got the chance to."

The counselor smiled at them from across the desk. "That was beautiful and I am very sure that she is a lucky girl to have you to as her new parents. So are you ready to meet your daughter?"

Regina gripped Robin's hand tighter as her heart pounded in her chest. "Yes we are."

He placed his hand on top of hers as Lauren stepped out into the hall to return with a precious baby girl in her arms. Regina felt her jaw drop as her brown eyes locked with the tiny girl's blue ones. She felt that familiar warmth spread through her body. Just like with Henry. She had to remind herself to breath as Lauren moved closer with the little girl in her arms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Locksely, this is Roselyn," said Lauren.

Robin felt tears well up in his eyes as he gazed at his new daughter. She was perfect. She had blue eyes and light brown hair. In the center of her face was a tiny button nose. He felt his heart skip a beat as she smiled at him.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes," said Regina nodding her head. She tried to be as careful as possible as Lauren passed the baby girl over to her. As Roselyn rested her tiny hand on her shoulder and smiled up at her she couldn't believe that she'd been so afraid of meeting her. She loved her. She knew it already. She knew that just like with Henry and Roland she could and would be anything this little girl needed her to be. A teacher, a protector, a mother. She would be them all.

Robin reached out to place a hand on Roselyn's back. He breathed in her scent as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Roselyn Locksely, we are so pleased to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is for Day 6 of OQ Week: Teach Me. This story takes place as part of the What Would They Say universe. After her best friend Marian's death Regina teaches Robin how to soothe their son to sleep.**

* * *

Robin paced back and forth as he bounced his four month old son in his arms. It had been like this for the past hour. Roland's cries filled the apartment and he had no way of stopping them. He looked at the clock with growing anxiety. It was 2am. He had to get up for work in six hours. He patted Roland on his back trying desperately to soothe him to sleep. It didn't appear to be helping. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

As Roland continued to scream over his shoulder Robin eyed his cell phone. It was so late he knew she'd probably be asleep right now. He shouldn't call her. He didn't want to need to. Roland was his responsibility. He should be able to lull him back to sleep on his own. But he'd been trying to do that for the past two hours and nothing had worked. If something was really wrong with Roland she would know. He had to call her. He sighed dejectedly as he picked up his phone and scrolled through the contacts.

* * *

Regina was fast asleep when she was awoken by the samba ringtone from her cell phone. She felt herself go still when she realized there was an arm around her waist but a smile grew on her lips when she realized it was just Henry. He'd sneaked onto the pullout couch with her again. Her three year old wasn't fond of sleeping alone just yet. Her cellphone continued to buzz on the coffee table and she reached out to grab it. She squinted as the bright light from the screen illuminated Robin's contact profile. _Robin?_ She sat up as gently as she could for Henry's sake. There was only one reason he'd be calling her this late.

"Hello?" she whispered in a raspy voice.

She winced as she was greeted with screeches she could only assume came from Roland.

"Regina I'm sorry to call you so late but I can't get Roland to calm down and I'm worried," Robin said in a frantic voice.

"No it's fine," she said gently. And she meant it. She'd promised Robin that if he ever needed her he should call without hesitation. She owed that to him. She owed that to Marian. "What have you tried to get him to go to sleep?"

"I've tried everything!" said Robin desperately. "I've changed him. I've fed him. I've bounced him as best as I could but he's just keeps crying."

Robin sighed as Roland continued to cry over his shoulder. "I think- I think he knows that I'm not her. That I'm not as good as she was."

Regina felt a lump form in her throat as she thought of how good Marian was with Roland. Like all new mothers Marian struggled with learning how to take care of her new baby but she could always lull Roland to sleep. She would sing to him her favorite lullaby and he would just drift off. "Have you tried singing to him?"

"I did but he didn't respond to me like he did to her," Robin answered sadly. "I think… I think he misses her."

 _He's not alone in that_ , thought Regina. As she looked down at her sleeping son she thought back to when Henry was Roland's age. How he'd cry through all hours of the night. How it'd frustrate her that she could never help him… until her father told her how.

"Okay Robin listen carefully because I think I have something that might help but you need to do exactly as I say," she ordered gently.

"Alright," said softly. He would do anything if it meant that Roland would feel better.

"Go into the living room and sit on your couch. Make sure that you're comfortable."

Robin carried Roland into the living room and took a seat on his lumpy couch. He had to swipe some of the old takeout boxes off it but it wasn't difficult for him to get comfortable. "Okay."

"How are you holding him?" asked Regina.

"With his head over my shoulder like always," Robin replied.

Despite the fact that he couldn't see her Regina shook her head at him. "That won't work. You need to move him so that he's lying on your chest with his head right above your heart. That's really important."

He tried to adjust Roland accordingly but his son squirmed in his grasp. He started to cry even harder once Robin finally placed him on his chest. "He doesn't seem to like this."

"They never do at first," said Regina. "It's not a position he's used to but once things get started he'll calm down."

"Alright I trust you," said Robin nervously. "What's next?"

"What's next is you pick a memory. A happy memory, one that can always make you smile and you tell it to him," she instructed confidently.

"Are you serious?" asked Robin incredulously. "I've tried reading stories to him before and it never works."

"This is different," said Regina firmly. "This is just as much for him as it is for you. Now pick a memory and make it a good one. I promise I'll stay on the phone with you until you're done."

Robin rolled his eyes and groaned as he thought over his life. Happy memories weren't exactly coming easily to him right now. He thought of all his happy memories with Marian but they all seemed tainted due to the painful ones he'd just formed because of her. No memories with Marian weren't an option right now. Instead he thought of his father. Of all the good times they'd had together before he passed and suddenly he knew just what story to tell.

"Okay son, I'm going to tell you a story about your grandfather and the time he took me to see the World Cup at the Rose Bowl," he started with a fond smile. "It was our first year in America…"

Regina silently listened as Robin spoke to Roland about how out of place he'd felt when his family had moved to California from England. How lonely he'd felt to leave all his friends behind. The only thing that felt remotely like home was the old soccer ball he'd brought with him. Or football as he called it. His father noticed how much he'd perked up when he heard the World Cup finals would be taking place in their very state. His excitement hadn't been well hidden. He'd watched the matches religiously and spent days in his Team Brazil jersey. His mother could hardly get him to take it off for baths. He'd been so surprised when his father presented him with two tickets and told him that they'd be going to the final match together. He didn't sleep a wink the night before. The seats they had weren't impressive by any standards. To call them nosebleed seats would be generous but that hadn't bothered them. All that mattered was that they were there and they were together. He remembered jumping and screaming with every kick and pass that occurred. And the way his dad had made him promise not to tell his mother that he'd cursed at every penalty against Brazil. It was without a doubt the best memory of his childhood.

"When we went home that day my father and I reenacted every play of that game in the backyard until my mother forced me to bed," finished Robin with a smile. Reliving that memory made him feel like he hadn't felt in weeks. Like there was more than just pain to get past. It was old happiness but it was still more than he'd allowed himself to feel since he'd lost Marian. He looked down at to see Roland sleeping soundly against his chest.

"He's asleep," he whispered into his cellphone with a grin.

"Good," sighed Regina happily.

"How did you know that would work?" he asked curiously.

"My father," she said wistfully. "I used to have the same problems with Henry when he was younger. So my father told me to start telling him some of my favorite memories with his father. He used to say that sometime babies don't need us to fix things for them. Sometimes they just need us to hold them close and make them feel like everything is okay. And in order to do that you have to feel okay first."

"Sounds like a wise man," said Robin.

"He was," she whispered. "Not exactly a soccer fan though."

"The correct term is football," said Robin with a quiet laugh. He sighed before speaking in a serious tone. "Thank you picking up the phone."

"He's my godson," she said nonchalantly. "I'll always pick up."


	5. Chapter 5

**For Day 7 of OQ week: Late Night Confessions. This is a missing year fic.**

* * *

It had started with that monkey. The one she'd given him the day she'd saved his life. Ever since then Robin had only seen his son's adoration for the queen grow. He would arrive at breakfast with his father and the Merry Men but sneak off to sit with her as soon as she appeared. More than a few people had commented to Robin that they'd seen his son follow her around the castle. They voiced their concern that Roland wasn't safe. That the queen could only destroy everything she touched and if he wasn't careful his son would be next.

Any other parent would be horrified to see their child grow so close to such a woman but Robin only watched their interaction with a mix of curiosity and apprehension. He'd told her the night they'd broken into the castle that she'd had the touch of a mother. He wasn't wrong about that. The queen seemed rather dismissive to anyone who dared approach her, choosing to respond only with sarcasm and biting remarks. The only person she appeared to soften for was Roland. But it was more than just the kind words she would save only for him. It was in the way she'd run her fingers through his curls affectionately. The way she would lean down to his eye level when she spoke with him, never speaking down or making him feel less than important. These weren't the habits of an evil queen, of someone whose heart only housed darkness. Robin could see that. And yet he still felt his heart clench whenever he saw her smile at him. And a lump formed in his throat whenever he saw his son smile back.

It went on like this for weeks. And Roland's bond with the queen only grew stronger. It was the reason Robin only felt minimal panic when he returned from a late night patrol to find his son's bed empty. He knew there was only one place he could be.

His footsteps echoed through the hall as he made his ways to the queen's quarters. He arrived to find Roland sound asleep in the queen's bed with the woman herself watching over him affectionately. She was running her fingers through his curls when she heard Robin appear at her doorway. She didn't turn to look at him. "He woke me about an hour ago. Couldn't sleep."

"He's always been restless," said Robin softly. He moved to stand by her side next to the bed. Roland was curled up near the edge, his arm wrapped tightly around the stuffed monkey that had quickly become his favorite thing in the world. Robin sighed as he looked down at him. "I'll take him to his bed now."

"Don't bother," replied Regina. She waved a hand over his sleeping form and he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. "He's safe in his bed now."

Robin felt his heart skip a beat as he watched her perform magic on his son. He knew that she only used her magic to protect them but he couldn't help the feeling in his gut whenever he saw her perform her spells. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you for allowing him here," he said shortly. "I'll try to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

He turned to leave the room but was stopped in his tracks by her voice.

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice," she said without looking at him. "The way your back tenses up whenever he comes near me. Like you're waiting for lightning to strike. You don't want him around me."

He only clenched his jaw in response. He didn't know how to answer her.

She let out a dark chuckle. "It's fine. I know who I am and what people think of me. My reputation alone is reason enough to keep him away from me. I wouldn't blame you for being concerned by my attention to him."

He turned back to look at her. In appearance she was as unguarded as he'd ever seen her. Her hair was no longer pulled up in a severe, elaborate hairstyle. It fell, unrestrained, to the middle of her back. Gone was the dark and intimidating outfits she could usually be seen in. In their place was a loose flowing nightgown. It looked soft and comfortable. Quite a step down from the leather and corsets she wore like armor around the castle. She almost appeared to be open but Robin knew better than to assume that. He could tell that she was hurt by the prospect of not being around his son and she was doing her best not to let it show through.

"You're right, milady," said he said. "Your relationship with Roland has made me concerned but not for the reasons that you think."

She only turned to look at him then. He looked… guilty.

"I've told you that Roland lost his mother when he was a baby. He will never know her voice. Or her face. Or the way that she loved him. For so long after her death it was those thoughts that consumed me and I have worked tirelessly to put them aside. To convince myself that despite her absence he still had all he needed. But now, when I see you with him, how he reacts to you, the way he's attached himself to your side it reminds me that he will never have a such a bond with his own mother. And even if he doesn't know that it's missing he still longs for it."

She saw the grip on his bow grow tighter as he admitted his fears to her. His shoulders had begun to hunch over like the weight of the truth was starting to crush him. Despite their strained relationship she felt her heart begin to ache for him. A blind man could see that nothing was more important to Robin than his son. She could tell that it took a lot for him to admit that he was afraid of not being enough. It was a fear she could relate to.

"I'm don't fear for my son's safety when you're present… I fear for his heart," finished Robin. He knew their situation was only temporary and he could only imagine how Roland would react once it was time for them to leave the castle.

"A child's heart is delicate," whispered Regina. "It is something that requires the upmost care and concern."

She stared into his eyes hoping to convey the sincerity of her words. "I don't wish to replace Roland's mother. I couldn't. I've lost far too much to ever place myself such a role again. However, his affection is not something that I take lightly. I am not his mother but I will do my best to protect his heart."

Robin gazed into her eyes and saw something he'd only seen from her once before. Honesty. He'd only seen it once before. On the night they'd broken into the castle. Since then it'd been replaced with a mask made of fury and hurt. Still he could recognize the sincerity she was showing. He doubted he'd be seeing it again after tonight.

"Thank you for that," he said. "I should let you know that I have no intention of removing Roland from your side. On the contrary I think you're the one thing that has made this castle bearable for him and I don't wish to steal that from him."

She only nodded in response. As soon as she turned from him he knew their conversation was over and in the morning he'd see the return of the armored and guarded queen he'd grown so accustomed to. He couldn't understand why the thought of that saddened him though. As he made his way back to his room with Roland he realized though that he didn't mind if that was the mask she wished to share with everyone else, so long as she took it off for his son.


End file.
